Stay Stay Stay
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: After a fight, May reflects on her feelings for Drew and on their relationship. Based on the song 'Stay Stay Stay' by Taylor Swift.


**Me- Hey guys, I'm back!**

**Drew- WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU FOR THE LAST 5 WEEKS?**

***Everybody stares at him in shock***

**Drew- Uhmm...*blushing* you friends were pretty worried about you**

**Me- Aww, you missed me and my stories about you and May, right?**

**Drew- WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! You know I'm glad you didn't write anything the last 5 weeks**

**Me- I kinda don't believe you but I'm sorry anyway, I was on vacation. **

**Drew- You only were for 3 weeks, what about the other 2?**

**Me- Fine I admit it, I was too I got some reviews about this conversations I have with you guys before starting the story, some people love them but others are annoyed by them. I decided to keep them shorter at first, but I'd like to hear the readers opinion, so please tell me what you guys think about it. Back to the point, May do the disclaimer!**

**May- Alright, AdorableSkitty doesn't own Pokémon or the song ''Stay Stay Stay'' by Taylor Swift.**

**Me- Before we start, I want to dedicate this story to my friend Relle, it's her birthday so**

**Everyone- Happy Birthday Relle!**

**Me- Now on with the story!**

Stay Stay Stay

_May's POV_

I woke up in what seemed like midnight, then I yawned.

Suddenly a glimpse of green caught my eye.

I smiled as I looked down to the boy lying next to me and whispered, ''You stayed.''

I remembered that fight we had earlier that night.

* * *

*~_Flashback~*_

''Drew, you are so infuriating! Just leave me alone!'' I yelled at him.

''May, you are so complicated! Why can't you just listen, I d-,'' he started to yell back, but I interrupted him by throwing my phone across the room, at him.

''I said you should leave me alone!'' I yelled and ran out of the room.

*~_Flashback End~*_

* * *

After that fight I ran to my, well our room.

But I honestly didn't expect him to stay here, I was expecting him to take his car and drive to a Pokémon Center or a hotel because he was mad at me, I mean after all we almost broke up there and then or at least I think so.

I wonder what he would've said if I wouldn't have thrown my phone at him, maybe, ''I don't even know why I am with you,'' or something like that.

But he stayed, so maybe he thought it through.

I don't know why, but suddenly I found myself thinking about how we started to go out.

* * *

*~_Flashback~*_

I was sitting on a bench, all my Pokémon were playing with each other, except Munchlax who was trying to get a oran berry from a tree, eventually Beautifly was kind enough to give it to him.

I smiled at them.

''Hey May,'' I heard my rival, who was back then my crush, say.

''Hey Drew!'' I turned around and smiled.

''What's up?'' I asked him.

He only walked towards me smirking, while I wondered why he was doing so.

''May, I like you, let's go out,'' he said.

*~_Flashback End~*_

* * *

I didn't notice it back then but he was slightly blushing, how I know, if I didn't notice it?

Nah, Drew didn't tell me, that would've hurt his pride.

Well it turned out that Harley was video taping us, he said he would play that on our wedding day, so we'll have a memory on how we got together and everyone but me found that very sweet.

Okay the idea on having it on video tape how we got together and that is sweet, but the point is that I reacted rather stupidly.

* * *

_*~Flashback~*_

''May, I like you, let's go out,'' he said.

That took me by surprise and I almost fell off the bench, my cheeks were turning bright red and I couldn't think of anything to say besides,'' What did you say?''

Drew smirked at my reaction and snickered a bit, then he repeated slowly, ''May I Like You Let's Go Out.''

''But, you like me? Why do you always tease me then?'' I asked him.

''Because it's funny when you are mad,'' he said smirking.

As I was about to start ranting about how it ain't funny when he makes me mad he added, ''Also because you are cute when you're mad.''

He was blushing slightly as he said that, also he was smiling, not smirking but smiling.

''I like you too Drew,'' I said smiling back at him.

''So will you be my girlfriend?'' he asked me.

''Yeah,'' I answered smiling.

_*~Flashback End~*_

* * *

Okay I admit it, secretly I like that video tape, it shows on how everything has started between me and Drew.

I've loved him now for quite some time, and some things have changed since then.

Others haven't for example the fact that he still thinks that it's funny when I'm mad, so he still enjoys it a lot to tease me but he wouldn't ever seriously hurt my feelings, be mean to me in any way or take advantage of me.

Unlike other guys I dated before him, for example Brendan Birch.

* * *

_*~Flashback~*_

Brendan just finished training his Pokémon while I was sitting on a meadow, enjoying my sandwich.

Brendan went back to his Pokémon and gave them some potions, then he came towards me, sat down next to me and said, ''I hadn't any potions left, I hope you don't mind I used yours.''

''What? I actually do mind. You can't just use my potions without asking me, also you never let me use yours,'' I snapped at him.

''Don't make a scene, you can just buy new ones,'' he said as he took my sandwich and ate it.

''HEY! THAT WAS MY SANDWICH!'' I yelled at him.

''You eat too much anyway, if you don't eat less you'll look like a Snorlax,'' he said smirking.

''Ugh, why the heck did I went out with you? Whatever, Brendan WE ARE OVER!'' I said taking my things and going away.

_*~Flashback End~*_

* * *

I honestly don't know why I went out with him, I guess I was hoping to make Drew jealous.

Since I started to date Drew, I've been always happy, he makes me happy.

Sure he teases me a lot, but often he also does really sweet things for me.

* * *

_*~Flashback~*_

''Hey sleeping beauty! It's time to wake up!'' Drew said, trying to wake me up.

''Let me sleep! I'm tired!'' I moaned, I didn't want to get up yet.

''C'mon, do I have to kiss you to wake you up, just like in that movie?'' he asked.

''That would be nice,'' I said slightly smiling but I was still kinda annoyed that he woke me up that early.

Then he kissed me.

''Fine, I'm awake now,'' I said after he pulled away.

''Good, 'cause I made you breakfast and if you don't get up, it would get cold,'' he said.

''You made breakfast? What did you make?'' I asked him.

''Your favorite breakfast, pancakes!'' he said.

As he said so I immediately got up and rushed to the kitchen, where a plate of pancakes was waiting for me.

I sat down and started to eat enthusiastically. Drew chuckled at my enthusiasm and sat down.

''Happy birthday May!'' Drew said suddenly and held a rose to my nose.

''How do you know it's today?'' I asked rather dumbfounded.

''You told me once, did you forget already?'' he asked smirking.

''No, but that was months ago, I just didn't think you'll remember it for so long,'' I said smiling because he did remember.

_*~Flashback End~*_

* * *

I smiled at that memory, he really took his time to memorize almost everything about me, my favorite breakfast, my birthday, my favorite color, nobody else ever did that, he sure knows a lot about me.

He also knows my hopes, my dreams and my deepest fears, I'm just glad to have him and I love to hang out with him.

Even if he drives me mad, he's the only one who loves me when I'm mad, we sure had some fights, some of them were harmless and others rather serious but he never left no matter what happened and I realized that I'd like to hang out with him for my whole life.

''I'm glad you stayed,'' I said smiling at him. Then I fell asleep again.

~_The next morning_~

I woke up at 9am and decided to talk to Drew about what happened yesterday. So I went downstairs and shouted, ''Drew! We need to talk!''

Then he came in, wearing a football helmet and said, ''Okay let's talk.''

''But first, why are you wearing a football helmet?'' I asked him confused.

''Well if you want to throw something again, this time I'm prepared,'' he said and chuckled a bit.

''Yeah, I wanted to talk about that. I'm sorry that I threw my phone at you,'' I apologized.

''It's okay, nothing bad happened,'' he said and smiled.

Suddenly he smirked and said, ''Well except...''

''Except what?'' I asked.

''Except that your phone is broken,'' he said.

''I kinda assumed that,'' I said.

Suddenly Drew grabbed my wrist and dragged me along.

''Drew, where are we going?'' I asked him.

''We're going to buy you a new phone, only if you don't throw that one at me too,'' he said.

''I promise I won't!'' I said.

So we walked to Drew's car, as I got in I asked him, ''Drew are you mad at me?''

''I was mad yesterday, but then I thought about all that we've been through and then I just wanted to make up, I don't like it when we fight like that,'' he said.

''That's kinda funny, I thought the same and then I was just glad that you stayed. I was afraid that you would be mad at me and leave,'' I said sadly.

''Don't worry May I'll never leave you'' he assured me.

**Me- Fin**

**Drew- Seriously that's all you come up with after 5 freaking weeks?!**

**Me- Sorry I know that there were some random parts like that ''video-tape-part'' **

**Harley- I did that to satisfy every Contestshipper out there!**

**Me- AHHH! Where did you come from! Don't ever scare me like that again!  
**

**Harley- Sorry! But that video tape part was awesome! I'm going to follow May and Drew everywhere now! Also I'm going to video tape their confession!**

**Drew- Rose look what you've done!**

**Me- What?**

**Drew- You made that creep even creepier!**

**Harley- Hey!**

**Drew- I would say ''no offense'' but I would be lying**

**Me- I guess I can't have a conversation with you guys were you don't fight, but anyway I hope you readers liked the story and please-**

**Harley- Happy Birthday Relle!**

**Me- Hey! Don't interrupt me, besides we already said that!**

**Harley- You guys did, I didn't**

**Me- Well anyway, I hope you liked the story and please review!**


End file.
